Colors and Promises
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Tag to Highlander Reunion. Yes. Again. See notes inside. Tilly/Dawson one-shot. Methos finds it hysterical that the former Watcher and Tilly wearing matching clothes.


**A/N: **Another tag to Reunion because that puts me in my happy place, and it has occurred to me I really haven't written anything

Really sweet for these two yet. It's mostly been sad/tragic/dramatic. So, I'm going to try to add more WAFF for Tilly/Dawson as I go along.

**Colors and Promises:**

By: LOSTrocker

Methos was the one who caught it, and when he did, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tilly came up behind The Old Man with a tray of empty mugs. "I need some refills Joe."

"Comin' up." Dawson it from her only to hand it to one of his guys who was helping him behind the bar.

"Thanks, so what's the joke?" Tilly asked. "It must be something to get this old goat in chuckles."

"Got me." replied Joe with a shrug. "Do I have something in my teeth? On my face?"

Tilly smiled, leaned in only to capture his face in her right hand, and let her let her thumb graze across his jaw line. "No."

"Honestly Joe, and you call yourself a Watcher." Methos mocked him.

"Not anymore." Tilly corrected with even more of a grin as she pushed herself away from her husband. All though, she still caught the tat that was on his wrist. "He's retired."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Joe retorted.

His friend gave his wife back the orders. Tilly waved his comment away before she made her way back on the floor.

"Retirement looks good on you." Methos complimented with a laugh.

"Oh, don't ya start." The former Watcher warned him.

Methos put up his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying, you really have no idea how good you have it." he smiled. "You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"You're slacking." Methos called him. "Did you fail to notice that you and the misses are matching today?"

"I'll be damn," Dawson cursed when he finally caught on. He didn't realize. It made him smirk. "That's not even her shirt."

"I can see that."

It was one of Joe's older ones, a green one. The top was two sizes, two big for her. So, Tilly tied it around her waist, pulled up the sleeves so it wasn't hanging off her like a second layer of skin.

"She looks better in than you do." Methos teased.

"Thanks brother," Joe replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're most welcome."

A few feet away, Tilly felt their gaze. It often left her to wonder what the hell they were staring at. She returned to them. "Don't you boys know it's not polite to stare?"

"Hey, I have a right. I'm yer husband." Dawson reminded her. "'Sides, The Old Man here has spotted something."

"What's that?"

"We're matchin'."

Tilly looked upon Methos. "That's what you were laughing at?"

Methos nodded. "It's not so strange." Tilly encouraged.

"How do ya figure?" Joe asked her.

"It just means we've been together for awhile." she answered him. "Couples do it all the time. I like it. It's cute."

"Except the wives usually wear their own shirts." Joe pointed out.

"I can't help it if your clothes are more comfortable than mine." Mrs. Dawson argued. "They smell good too, like you."

After all these years, leave it to Tills to still make him blush. "Aww," Methos cooed them.

"Oh stop it," Tilly gave him a playful whack on the back of the head for that.

"Isn't this costumer abuse?" Methos taunted.

"That's the thing, you're not a costumer. You're family." Tilly corrected him. "I'm allowed."

"You're going to let her treat me like that Dawson?"

Joe put his hands up. He wasn't going to get in the middle of it. He's learned.

Tilly placed the tray down long enough to ask her husband if she could call it a night.

"Go on home." Joe instructed.

"Thank you, I'm beat." Tilly took off her apron. "My feet are killing me."

"It's been a long night." Joe agreed, taking her apron.

"Time to slip into something a little more comfortable." she winked at Joe.

"Get a room."

"I own this joint, 'member?" Joe said to Methos.

"Kiss," Tilly said, beckoning Joe to do so.

It was quick, sweet.

"Listen, call me when ya git home uh?" Joe asked her when she parted from him.

"Will do." Tilly promised.

"None for me?" Methos questioned with a sad face and puppy dog eyes that was worth a kiss on the head.

Tilly waved goodbye and added another kiss in Dawson's general direction with a blow of her hands before she took her leave of the bar.

"Retirement looks good on you Dawson." Methos raised his glass towards him.

"There are days when it really is a pain in my ass." Dawson began, which Methos didn't need the account on that since Joe often bitched about it when Tilly wasn't in ear shot. "Then again, that gal reminds me it's not so bad."

"I'm going to quote you on that." The Old Man promised.

"Go 'head." said Dawson.

Methos would until then, he asked for another drink. One for himself, and another for Joe. Tilly called as she promised she did. The colors were a quirk, but also a promise of something long lasting.

**END. **


End file.
